


Shameless

by TrekkieSlut



Series: The Definition of Retirement [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Chubby Kirk, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Morning Sex, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieSlut/pseuds/TrekkieSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small ficlet written for a (sort of) prompt challenge on tumblr - "OMS knotting humour with domestic cuteness". The boys lie in the afterglow of some early morning fun but Jim has complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely see this as being in the same setting as 'Stay A While', but it's somewhere else on the timeline, so it's becoming a series of OMS oneshots rather than a chapter fic. Also the ratings will jump around a little, hehe, so it's only fair to separate them out.
> 
> Thanks to the kind tumblr anon who sent me the number. It helps me get shit written.
> 
> 'Chubby Kirk' doesn't seem to be an AO3 tag and it should be, to be honest. :P

”Spock…” Jim heard soft snores coming from beside his ear and he spoke a little louder. “Spock! Please don’t fall asleep…”

Spock awoke with a little grunt and squirmed against him, realising his position still attached to Jim. Jim ‘oof’ed softly when the knot joining them tugged and Spock stilled, tucking his face back into the crook of Jim’s neck. He petted his lover’s soft rotund belly, which he lay heavily upon, and caressed his thighs, which he was wedged between, waiting for the knot in his erection to subside before he could withdraw.

It wouldn’t if Jim continued to wriggle around, however. “Jim, are you not comfortable?”

Jim patted his back. “Can we roll over? I need to lie on my side.” They maneuvered themselves onto their sides, slowly and carefully, with the minimal number of hisses from Jim and soothing noises from Spock as the knot shifted.

Jim distracted himself with stroking the dry, weathered skin of Spock’s face, adoring the same gleam in the man’s dark eyes as he’d seen years ago. “You were on fire this morning, love.” He grinned.

Spock raised a greying eyebrow, far beyond the point in their relationship of arguing about the literal meaning of Jim’s phrases. “Does that mean that you enjoyed the sex?”

Jim snuggled closer until their noses touched, his grin spreading wider. “Immensely!” Spock squeezed the man’s fleshy hip and buttock, kissing his shoulder in appreciation.

"This is taking longer than I remember."

"It has been quite a while since we last mated in this manner, Jim."

"And that gives you more stamina?” Jim commented in disbelief.

"I would not call it stamina. I am unaccustomed to the stimulation."

Jim sighed, drumming his fingers against Spock’s chest. “Well, don’t think of this as being unappreciative, but I’m kind of sore.”

"I am sympathetic, t’hy’la," Spock muttered, stroking his lined face and greying curls of hair. "But the only option we have is to wait."

Jim pouted. “I’m hungry.”

Spock closed his eyes in what could be interpreted as exasperation.

"Maybe you could read a book to pass the time."

"Doesn’t stop me from being hungry."

"Jim…"

"I know, Spock, I’m sorry. I thought perhaps behaving like a petulant child will kill your boner faster?"

"Negative. Mental stimuli are ineffective at this stage."

"Worth a shot." As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. "I am really hungry though." To Spock, his eyes seemed almost begging, which was ludicrous. However, giving Jim Kirk what he wanted provided much fascination in of itself.

"Very well. I shall have to carry you downstairs to retrieve sustenance."

"Wha-" Then Jim yelped as Spock maneuvered them both into a sitting position with very little effort. He instinctively hugged onto Spock and gripped onto him tight with his thighs as he stood up, retrieving a robe and wrapping it around them both. "Spock!" Jim laughed, "this is the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever-"

"I hardly see why. It is the only solution I can see to our problem," he responded, matter-of-fact-ly, despite the fact that he was standing in the middle of the room with his bondmate immovably attached to him.

Jim gazed at him, bewildered, before his agelessly beautiful face split into a grin again, and he tightened his grip on Spock. “That is so…utterly romantic of you. In the most bizarre circumstances ever but…you never stop being the sweetest, kindest man to me…” He rained tiny kisses down upon Spock’s face as he walked them to the door and carefully down the stairs.

They reached the bottom and turned into the kitchen. Leonard McCoy stood by the replicator in a pair of flannel pajamas, holding a cup of coffee, his blue eyes wide with disbelief and a utterly disgusted frown on his face.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on for eternity before he started barking.

"The pair of you are fucking unbelievable! Jesus fucking Christ! You will literally do it anywhere!"

"Actually we were technically still in bed. And we are already done." Jim corrected, helpfully. Bones stuck up his hand, waving it desperately.

"I don’t need to hear it, Jim, I know about how all that hobgoblin biology works! Unfortunately…for fuck’s sake man! Couldn’t you have waited a little longer before you came waltzing downstairs?" Leonard keeled over against the worktop, face in his hand.

"This is our home, Leonard,” Spock interjected.

"And I suppose you forgot that you had let me use your spare bed for the night?! You’re going to be the death of me!" He briskly walked past the two of them. "Okay, fine, you just do what you…need to do in here! I’ll be elsewhere until you’re fit to be seen!" The heard him faintly lamenting his friendship and life choices as he shut himself into the bathroom.

"GET A WIFE, BONES," Jim yelled after him.

"SHUT UP, JIM!"

They were left in the quiet of the kitchen. Jim shuffled his hips.

"Jim…" Spock began, "I might have been mistaken. I believe that after that vocal and mental onslaught, it is quite safe for you to let go."

"So it seems. Shall I make some eggs?"

When Bones returned later to find Jim at the stove wearing nothing but an apron with the print of a naked Orion dancing girl’s body on it, he vowed never to come over for late night chess matches again.


End file.
